


Gold Panel Special

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes into heat during VanCon and Jensen fucks him in front of audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Panel Special

**Author's Note:**

> My second reveal for spn_masquerade. Prompt: Jared goes into heat during VanCon and Jensen fucks him in front of audience. Prompt included: [ art for inspiration](http://chuangshijie.tumblr.com/post/59979442717/i-saw-the-pictures-of-the-hen-ca-then-cannt-help)

Jared shifted uncomfortably on his hard plastic chair. Who designed these things anyway? His ass ached from sitting so long. He felt like maybe it was going flat from sitting so long. Yet the autograph line stretched on and on as far as he could see. He sighed--he couldn't complain when people had spent so much to see him and Jensen, had waited so long for this moment. He was lucky to be dealing with first world problems like an uncomfortable chair because his show was so popular. Jared plastered a smile on his face and reached for the next picture, the next book, the next poster to sign.

"Dude, you okay? You got a serious case of the fidgets today," whispered Jensen, leaning over from his own chair. "What's up? Gotta take a piss or something?"

Jensen's proximity bothered Jared. It puzzled him; usually having Jensen close made him feel better, grounded him. Now, it was just making him more antsy. He reached out to shove Jensen away, wanting some space.

Instead, he grabbed a handful of Jensen's brown plaid shirt and pulled him closer.

And kissed him.

Jensen pulled back, looking at Jared with shock clear on his face. They'd been intimate for months, but had agreed not to come out as a couple until the show ended. "Jay, what are you doing? What--"

Jared saw when the realization hit his co-star. It was the same moment it hit him as well.

Jared's heat had come early.

_Oh shit._

Jensen's face mirrored Jared's shock. Jared tracked his heats carefully, and this one shouldn't have hit until the con was over and they were safely back in their own place.

Wrong.

That was the last calm thought Jared had.

***

Jensen looked at his co-star and lover in amazement. _What the hell is he doing?_ raced through his mind; then Jared was kissing him full out. Lips mashed together, tongue plunging in, pulling Jensen half-off his chair. He dimly heard the autograph ling gasping as one, and then all he knew was...

_Jared._

Jensen kicked his chair away, pulling Jared up into a full-body embrace. Oh yeah, there it was. A massive bulge in Jared's jeans, already grinding against Jensen's own rapidly filling cock. _Fuck. This is going down right here. Right now._

It wasn't like this didn't happen sometimes. With the strength of an Omega's heat, public sex wasn't uncommon. It's just that they weren't out, either as mates or even as gay.

Well, that cat was out of the bag.

And so was Jared's cock. While he was busy snogging the hell out of Jensen--God, his lips were already feeling swollen--Jared had managed to undo his fly and was vigorously jerking himself off. Jensen pushed him away and saw Jared was completely hard, his dick already dark red, and fuck--pre-come already beading up. He needed Jensen, and he needed him _now._

Jensen hastily unzipped his own jeans--fuck, why did he pick the tight gray ones today?--and pushed them down to mid-thigh. His black jersey boxers followed. Now that he was tuned in, all he could smell was the sweet scent of Jared's arousal--a mix of hot flesh, tempting slick, with a note of sour patch kids. _Jared._

They kissed again, cocks rubbing together as their hips ground against each other. Jensen's heart was pounding, and he felt his pulse throbbing down into his cock. Jared was whimpering as he tried to hump Jensen's thigh.

"pleasepleaseplease...Jen, fuck me, need you.."

"Gotcha, baby, alway have you. Gonna take care of you right now," Jensen whispered against Jared's pleading lips.

He needed to hurry now, Jared had him so excited that he could feel his knot starting to swell. He needed to be inside Jared as soon as possible.

Jensen grabbed Jared and turned him around quickly, pushing his shoulders down with one hand so Jared could lean on the autograph table. Pens, Sharpies, and pictures of them both went flying. With his other hand, he pulled Jared's hips out and pushed his legs wide. Jensen kept a grip on one hip while his other hand slid down Jared's back, all the way to his hole. Thank God he was still loose from last night's sex, and they sure didn't need lube with the slick he was producing. Jensen slid one finger in, then a second, pumped them a couple of times. He knew that was all his boy needed.

Lining up his cock, Jensen pushed inside his lover in one strong movement. Jared's head came off the table as he keened, hands slapping flat and then curling into fists, crumpling a couple of loose papers. Jensen pulled almost all the way and thrust in again, groaning at the marvelous heat that enveloped him. "Jesus, Jay, so fucking good! Fucking tight, oh God..." Jared answered with gutteral moans that just goaded Jensen on.

It was all raw fucking after that; the slap of Jensen's balls and thighs against Jaed's ass, their shared moans and grunts, their hoarse panting as Jensen gave and Jared received. Jensen looked up at one point and saw the hall was silent, the fangirls and fanboys standing transfixed. _Well, they sure got a Gold Panel special today,_ he thought, and then lost himself in the indescribable joy of fucking his mate.

"Now...Jen, now, knot me..." Jared gasped, pushing his hips back hard, forcing Jensen even deeper.

"Yeah, baby, yeah...I gotcha...now!" Jensen thrust one last time, putting all of his power into it, and sunk into Jared's hole, pushing his knot past Jared's rim until it lodged inside his channel, where it promptly stuck.

Jared howled, his arms giving out so his head was on the table, fingers scrabbling on the laminate surface. Jensen threw his head back, his hands rubbing Jared's ass, his lower back, anywhere he could reach. His hips rotated in tiny circles, ensuring he was constantly stimulating Jared's prostate and triggering the relase of endorphins inside him so his heat would be satisfied. Jared's keening broke into little gasps, and Jensen knew he was close. So was Jensen--feeling his whole length so snugly encased inside his lover, and now his knot trapped in that heat, was driving him crazy.

He reached around Jared to grab his mate's dick, but barely got his fingers around Jared's straining length before Jared cried out and came, shooting white strings all over the desk. The crowd reacted to that--Jensen heard applause and cheers and several groans that made him think there was quite a bit of sex going on out there too. Then the spasming from Jared's orgasm hit him and he came, grunting hard as he doubled over Jared's back, filing Jared with spurt after spurt of his ejaculate.

He blacked out a moment; he knew it because when he came to, Jared was moaning softly beneath him and someone had thrown a blanket over them. He had just enough strength to move gently and steer Jared to the floor, where they lay under the blanket together. A pillow appeared, and he nodded thanks.

They'd be there for a bit yet; usually when they knotted, it was a good hour before they unlocked. Jensen felt a little bad about disrupting the autograph session, but with his arms filled with Jared's large, firm, sleeping form and his cock buried inside, still emitting little spurts of come, well...he couldnt regret it too much.

He was sure Twitter was already flooded with reports about this Gold Panel special.


End file.
